


Kisses for Charity

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is trying to raise money to help rebuild Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses for Charity

Kisses for Charity

 

Harry was currently sitting on a cushy stool under a sign that read: Kisses for Charity. The meaning was simple and direct. He was raising funds to help rebuild Hogwarts after the Final Battle, and he wasn't the only one. There was an entire festival being held on the castle grounds with the purpose of raising funds.

To Harry – who had just turned 18 a couple days ago – it was a simple enough task. Well, he had _thought_ it would be a simple enough task. He had actually thought that there'd only be a handful of girls and women who'd take him up on the offer. Had he _known_ that there'd be a line that remained packed for hours upon hours, he never would have agreed when Hermione had suggested it!

Each person in line donated at least a Galleon to the cause for the privilege of kissing Harry. And he wasn't going to lie, he was grateful that the first half dozen people in line had been Ginny, Luna, Hermione, the Patil twins, and Cho. This helped him get over the nervousness of kissing a bunch of people. Especially since he hadn't kissed all that often in the past!

If a person donated more than one Galleon, he wasn't technically obligated to give more than a smooch, but as the day progressed, he'd gotten comfortable enough kissing so many strangers that he'd taken to giving deeper kisses for those who donated more money. In one case, a man had donated 100 Galleons and Harry had allowed that kiss to run on for a good five minutes. He'd also felt strangely breathless when it was done!

That was another thing. It hadn't taken long at all for Harry to realize that not only were there quite a few  _men_ willing to donate for a chance to kiss Harry, but that he didn't mind it in the slightest. In fact, those kisses often felt a bit more thrilling. Even stranger, the men all seemed willing to donate a lot.

Which wasn't to say that middle aged women didn't also donate a lot for the chance to kiss Harry, because they did. Shockingly enough, it seemed like the older the woman, the more she was willing to pay, and the more molested he felt afterward. Some of the older women were frankly dirty perverts!

Near the end of the day, Harry was beginning to wonder if his lips were bruised from all the kissing he'd done. They certainly felt fuller and a bit swollen. Perhaps the weirdest thing of all was that Harry was feeling inexplicably aroused by the time he could see the end of the line.

Maybe this had something to do with the fact that the last 10 or 15 people had also had time to become thoroughly aroused while standing all day in line. They all seemed to want to grope Harry and make their kisses last as long as possible. He really didn't mind at all by this point.

In fact, Harry wondered if someone had slipped him a lust potion at some point, because it seemed to be all he could think about. After his service was over, he was going to find someone and drag them to a private place. This would likely be Ginny, who had been hinting she wanted to go a bit farther than they normally did.

Just when Harry slumped in relief that the last person had finally been kissed, someone unexpected showed up. Harry hastily erected a bubble of visual/audio privacy around them since he didn't want to ruin the entire event by having a public duel. On the other hand, people might pay good money to see what would likely be a fantastic duel...

“Malfoy...” Harry stated cautiously.

“Potter,” the cautious greeting was returned. “I'm not the type to play any of the ridiculous games here, but I still wanted to donate, so I figured that this couldn't be too painful.”

Harry smirked wryly. “You'd be surprised.” After all, his lips did feel a little bruised.

Draco handed over a bag full of Galleons, which Harry weighed in his hand but did not count. 

“Alright,” Harry murmured, setting the bag in the container that was a bit like the vanishing cabinets Draco had once fixed up. This container sent the money to a locked box in McGonagal's office. Later on, Harry would learn that he had earned almost twice as much as all the other games and booths at the festival.

Now that it was going to happen, Draco seemed too nervous to go through with it, so Harry solved the problem by getting to his feet and pulling Draco close. They started off hesitantly. Then the chemistry that had always been volatile between them took over.

Each grabbed onto the other, snogging so hard that it almost looked like a form of fighting. In a way, it  _was_ a form of fighting! A mini battle that had the potential of determining something very important, though neither was sure exactly what at the moment.

This went on for several minutes until they both realized that they were trying to strip the other naked. In public! Privacy spells or not, the two of them getting naked in public at a very well attended event was a  _bad_ idea.

Deep down, some imp inside Harry pointed out that getting rid of the bubble of privacy and having someone stand by to collect donations to watch the show would probably  _also_ be a very good way to raise money. But no, Harry was not so cavalier about his love life. Maybe once he actually  _had_ a love life and was used to doing weird things, but for now, he shoved that imp out of his mind.

“Er...” Harry said after an awkward pause. “Erm... Come back to mine?”

Draco looked at his hands, which were tangled in the little curly hairs on Harry's chest. He honestly wasn't sure how they'd gotten into this situation! Then he looked up into Harry's glorious green eyes.

“Er... Yeah...” Draco agreed, unable to say anything else.

With a wide grin, Harry Disapparated them both straight to his bedroom. It seems that either the Gods, Merlin, or the Founders of Hogwarts had decided to thank him for his service and this was his prize. With a satisfied smirk, Harry leaned forward to start kissing Draco all over again.

 


End file.
